According to existing biometrics authentication devices, when biometrics information extracted from an image after photography and biometrics information that is registered in advance are identical to each other, the subject is determined to be the person who is to be authenticated. This biometrics information includes features that represent a palm pattern, a vein, etc., and when biometrics authentication is conducted by using a feature representing a vein, it is necessary to separate a feature representing a palm pattern from an image after photography so as to generate a feature that represents a vein with palm patterns removed to the maximum possible degree. As a method that separates a feature representing a palm pattern, for example a method that uses a polarization filter etc. so as to separate a palm pattern optically is known. As another method, a method based on multispectral photography for example is known.
Related Art Document: A. Ross, A. K. Jain, and J. Reisman, “A Hybrid fingerprint matcher”, Pattern Recognition, vol. 36, no. 7, pp. 1661-1673, 2003.